


Siebenmeter (9)  Brauner Daumen

by akikaze13



Series: Siebenmeter [9]
Category: Handball RPF
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikaze13/pseuds/akikaze13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Aufgabe: #9<br/>Nr. 2 (Bertrand Gille) hat keinen grünen Daumen und will es nicht einsehen. Was tut Nr. 7 (Sven-Sören Christophersen), um das zu vertuschen bzw. die Pflanzen zu retten?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siebenmeter (9)  Brauner Daumen

Langsam blätterte Sven um. Er genoss es auf dem Balkon zu lesen. Das Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Balkontür ließ ihn hochsehen. Die Person, die den Nachbarbalkon betrat war kein Unbekannter. Aber es war nicht sein Nachbar.

"Guten Tag!"

Stirnrunzelnd erwiderte Sven die fröhliche Begrüßung. "Hallo... Was machst du hier?"

"Blumen gießen", Bertrand grinste während Sven die Augen rollte.

"Das sind aber nicht deine Blumen."

"Nein", Bertrand überlegte. "Ich mache..., wie sagt man? Haussitter?"

Sven nickte. Dann sah er zu wie Bertrand die Blumen goss. Und goss. "Sag mal", wollte er zögernd wissen. "Denkst du nicht, dass das genug Wasser ist?"

"Das muss so sein." Bertrand war von seiner Handlung überzeugt.

 

In den nächsten Tagen wiederholte sich dieses Schauspiel. Sven wusste nicht ob er über Bertrands Begeisterung lachen sollte, oder ob er den Kopf schütteln sollte.

Nachdem Bertrand am dritten Tag den Balkon und wenig später auch die Wohnung verlassen hatte, lehnte sich Sven an das Geländer und sah auf den Nachbarbalkon. Er sah sich den Abstand an und wie das Äußere des Hauses aussah.

Bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, holte Sven tief Luft und kletterte über das Geländer seines Balkons. Während er auf der Kante balancierte und sich dabei krampfhaft festhielt kamen ihm die ersten Zweifel. Trotzdem drehte er sich vorsichtig in die Richtung des Nachbarbalkons, immer eine Hand an seinem Geländer.

Mit der anderen Hand konnte er das Geländer des anderen Balkons greifen. Sven holte erneut tief Luft, dann wagte er den Schritt über den Abgrund. Mit Schwung holte er die zweite Hand nach und hing dann schwer atmend über dem Geländer.

Nachdem er sich gesammelt hatte kletterte er endgültig auf den Balkon seiner Nachbarn. Dort leerte er das Wasser, das in den Übertöpfen der Blumen stand, ab.

Wieso hatte sein Nachbar überhaupt so viele Blumen? Als Sven diese Aufgabe erledigt hatte, nahm er denselben riskanten Weg zurück in seine eigene Wohnung.

Erschöpft legte er sich auf seinem Balkon auf den Boden. Nebenbei fragte er sich, wie oft er diese Aktion wiederholen musste, bis sein Nachbar aus dem Urlaub kam und sich wieder selbst um seine Blumen kümmern konnte.


End file.
